


freakshow (dreamnotfound)

by cakestorm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakestorm/pseuds/cakestorm
Summary: this is a direct copypaste from my wattpad fic, i have no clue how to use ao3haven't seen many top George fanfics so I was like 'okay'when Dream meets a boy 3 times his senior in a bathroom at school; combined with his rising family complications and friend issues. His life starts to take a turn for the worse.This is dreamnotfound if you couldn't tell by the title btw
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okok first time posting on ao3 kinda nervous lol.... this is a crosspost of my fic from wattpad okay okay

George and Wilbur sat in the school bathroom. It was a Friday. The horrible smells of smoke, sweat, and overall terror masked the forsaken room. But they were blind to it from all the years they had been at that shitty school. And Wilbur had brought a pack. The bathroom was the only realistic place to catch a break during school.

George leaned against the sink exhaling. Taking the cigarette and throwing onto the floor stomping on it like Wilbur had did seconds ago. Nobody cared for the bathroom anyways. The school janitors could stay in pain. Who cares.

"You know George" will said voice raspy from inhaling the forbidden smokes into his lungs every week for years. "We only have like one year left at this school. I'm so excited to just. Get the fuck out I guess."

George looked over at his friend. He looked drained. Like the years in school slurped him up like a smoothie. George couldn't say he wasn't the same; because he was. 0 sleep, smoking, skipping class. Honestly what went wrong.

This school was no stranger to controversies, really weird shit has happened in the past. Some guy named a6d was murdered a few months back, a teacher named stampy went missing for a year and he was still never found, oh and the countless bullying issues.

George had his own issues though. He had an unhealthy crush on someone in this school. And you know that would probably be okay. Until you take in to account that the person was 3 years younger then him.

Yikes.

George sighed as he heard the bell ring. It was last period. He heard Wilbur move. "Well, I'll see you later or after school." Wilbur said, waving before leaving the bathroom. George honestly couldn't be bothered to get up, being late was always an option. He sludged closer to the sink closing his eyes and clearing his rising thoughts.

Around 5 minutes later, he heard the bathroom door twist and he erked up. At the door was a tall boy with fluffy dirty blonde hair, black boots and a forest green shirt on. His green-hazel eyes shone prettily in the horribly dimmed bathroom lights; or George was just a lovesick pervert and was going insane, his expression was at ease.

He spotted George at the sink and nervously waved. George could've sworn he was melting, but he held his composure. This could be his second time actually talking to the person. Possibly, or hopefully igniting a friendship.

"You're name is George right?" He said tilting his head. George was still processing the situation. The boy he seriously admired in the halls was talking to him.  
He needed to think fast because he wasn't gonna let this chance flip.  
"Yeah, Dream right?"

"Y-yeah." The door shut behind dream which made him flinch. The stutter in his voice almost cute to George.  
"Shouldn't you be in class? the bell rung a few minutes back" Dream said, sneaking to the door of a stall. This made him way closer to George.

"One missed class wouldn't hurt anyone." George snickered.

"It would hurt your grades" Dream remarked light-heartedly.

"Well, you'll understand when you become a senior" George said, putting his hands in his pocket. Shifting when Dream came closer.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom"

George zoned out as Dream entered the stall. He successfully struck up a conversation with him. He just had to pray to himself that he wouldn't mess up the next part.  
He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Dream came out of the stall and was looking down at him.

"Could you move please - so i can use the sink." Dream asked.

"Oh yeah, ofcourse" George said moving aside. Dream took some soap from the dispenser and then he turned the faucet on, rinsing his hands off and turning the sink off. He flapped his hands a bit to get the majority of water off of him.

"I was wondering if I could get your number.?" George asked, not shyly-but probably something close to the lines of it.

Dream looked a little taken aback, but he nodded yes and took a sticky note out of his pocket, following up with a pen; he used the wall of the bathroom as a surface so he could actually write, and then he swiftly handed it to George.

George looked down at the note and back up at Dream. His handwriting was neat.  
"Thank you." George said.

"O-oh, no problem. Was nice talking to you." Dream replied, going to the door; and before he opened it and left he waved, a cute smile on his face.  
George turned around looking at the window. Then looking back down at the note.

Yeah. This would be good.

Dream sat at the school bench next to Karl, sapnap, and Quackity.  
It was after-school so school was over. But the friend group always liked to hang out at the school park.

"Yeah, school today was so boring" Sapnap said, opening a water bottle, and handing it to Karl. Karl took it great-fully.  
Sapnap and Karl were sitting at one side of the bench, and Dream was sat next to quackity.

The sky looked dead, but that was expected because it was fall. Leaves fell down the tree eerily.

While everyone in he's friend group started bickering off he went quiet just watching the trees. A song stuck in his head as he tapped his foot against the pavement rhythmically.

He noticed two boys walking down the pavement of the park talking silently. One was tall as hell and had curly hair, complimented nicely with a orange beanie and a black hoodie; and the other had straight dark brown hair and a navy blue hoodie. He also had some black and white goggles propped up on his hair.

Then it clicked. Dream recognized the shorter of the two. It was the guy from the bathroom. George turned around and looked at him for a second, waving at him.

Dream embarrassed, just looked away.

"Dream man, you've been awfully quiet. Is anything up?" Quackity asked.  
Sapnap laughed. "He rarely ever talks, I don't think you should get concerned."  
"True" Karl said, replying to sapnaps remark.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Dream said. Holding his head in his hands.

The song in his head was a tune with no lyrics. He couldn't differentiate if it was a real song he'd heard, or if it was a fragment of his imagination.

He felt himself getting tapped on the shoulder. He turned around to see quackity. "We are leaving the park now, see you tomorrow?"

"Oh alright, I'm gonna stay here"

As the whole group left, Dream stayed on the bench, pulling out his notebook and doodling little cartoon characters inside of it. He honestly had nothing else to do so he didn't find anything wrong with staying. All was swell until he felt someone sit down at the other side of the bench-and he looked up from his book.

It was George.  
"Hey" he said. Dream didn't know what to say. He closed his notebook, and looked over at George.  
"Oh, u-uh hi?"

"What are you doing here? It's way after school"

Dream looked down at his notebook. "Homework?"

"Aren't you supposed to do that, at home? And it's cold here."

That made Dream realize how cold he actually was in his green shirt and light sweater. "I guess you're right.."

"Would you mind if I maybe, walked you home?"

Dream wasn't too opposed to the idea because he usually walked home with his friends. And having conversation while he walked would be fun.

"Oh, uhm sure!"

Dream led the way. The walk to his house was approximately 15 minutes long and they had only been walking for 5 minutes. Dream found himself rambling on about random topics he found interesting because George let him talk and, well it felt nice to have some one listening to you. Especially when he always had a lot on his mind.

"Yeah so- I had this dream and there was like - I lost it as soon as I remembered it goddamnit." Dream said with light frustration.

"It's okay, dreams are really forgettable. You don't have to tell me" George said in a comforting tone. Dream sighed.

"I hate how cold it gets in this town, like I moved here after elementary from Florida and during winter and fall it gets so cold compared to how cold it got in Florida. Maybe I'm just soft though. I miss going to the beach like every week with my family." Dream said kicking a pebble with his foot as George walked beside him.

"I moved here from the UK, I'm pretty sure it was colder in winter here then it is here. But not by a lot. It's manageable I guess."

"I guess I really like the snow though. I never saw it before and seeing my new friends showing me how to make snowmen when I moved was really fun." Dream reminisced. "Well mainly Karl, Sapnap moved from Texas and quackity moved from Mexico time prior and didn't have as much expertise with snow either." Dream added.

"I used to live in the city in England, so it was hard to play in the snow until I moved here. Every beach that I have been to was cold and the beach was only for the view and the board walk. No swimming and grey sand." George replied.

"I guess that would suck."

"Do you have any favorite songs?" George asked. Trying to start a new conversation.

"Oh I uh, usually I just loop songs till I get bored of them. I- it's a habit I have I guess"

"You know you are kinda cute when you are nervous."

They abruptly stopped walking.  
"Wait what?" Dream said. He sounded flustered. George just chuckled.  
"I'm joking I'm joking!" George said, even though he was only half joking.

"Oh okay, well we are almost by my house,"

They arrived at a decently good sized house painted a pale baby blue, and the patio had a rocking chair in it. In the window there were decorative items on the windowsill along with plants, and a shingle roof. It had two stories from what he could see.

Dream stood on the lawn and George stood on the side walk.  
"Thanks for walking me home and talking with me, I really needed that." Dream said.

"It's no problem."

George smiled with content as Dream waved his signature wave, opened his door. And disappeared into his house.

Still George wanted more.

George sat on his backyard veranda/patio. It was 12 am and Wilbur was playing a melancholy tune on his guitar. The guitar was old; and probably going to break soon. But Wilbur loved it. Saying he doesn't need a new one.  
But both of them knew the only reason he wouldn't get a new one was because he was broke and his parents didn't support his ideas on musical endeavors.

George never really had ambitions himself. Maybe computer related stuff like coding if you count that. But he didn't really know what he wanted to do after high school.

Wilbur exhaled smoke and put the used cigarette in the tray.  
"Will, maybe you should calm down; you know you may have asthma." George reasoned.

"Do I even really care at this point? Life is just.. nothing even has meaning to me anymore." Wilbur said coughing,

"What about your music career? You always wanted to be a singer."

"My possibilities of making a song with this shitty guitar are slim, and if I did only like one person would listen to it." Will said, rolling his eyes.

"I guess you are right, life is cruel." George said leaning back against the couch. "But I wouldn't just give up, you only live once you know?"

"Yeah, that's why I can't wait till I'm dead" Wilbur said, as George took out a lighter.  
Instead of lighting up a cigarette, he took an astray piece of paper from the patios coffee table and lit it on fire. For the sole reason that- it looked pretty.

"I mean I guess I don't have an optimistic view either. The only actual ambitions I have are like computer science and nerdy shit that I do on my free time on my moms old laptop." George snickered. Will just chuckled.

George dropped the burning piece of paper on the concrete floor, and stamped on it to get the flames out. "So what have you been doing recently? Feels like I've been talking too much"

"Oh, you know that... guy I kinda liked?"

"Dude isn't he 15?" Wilbur said.

"Wilbur you can't talk, you tried to get with that girl Niki right after she turned 15 like two months ago" George said rolling his eyes.

"Okay okay fine, I was just messing around with you. So what happened?"

"Basically after you left the bathroom, like five minutes later he comes in the bathroom and we talk and I got his number right, and then later in the day I saw him alone in the school park and I walked him home."

"Seriously man? Smooth. Didn't know you were a gentleman" Wilbur said sarcastically, doing a stupid gesture with his hands.

"Oh shut up will" George said, playfully hitting will in the shoulder.

"Did you text him?" Wilbur asked.

"No. I didn't yet."

"Text him now dude, how are you supposed to shoot your shot if you are too scared to text him?" Wilbur said sarcastically.

"Okay first off, I am not scared. Second off, he is probably asleep." George replied, crossing his arms.

"Then wake him up? I don't think it's that hard." Wilbur said, deadpanning into George's eyes.

George broke out laughing. "You are so silly, oh my god.."

George turned around as he heard the front door slam.  
"Your mom is home? Where was she before." Wilbur asked.

"She's been taking her divorce really seriously lately, I think she's been drinking or something." George said sadly. "It sucks because I can't really do anything about it. And she's always taking her frustrations out on me for no reason like yelling at me for no reason."

"Reminds me of my mom, shes remarried. My stepfather is the worst though." Wilbur said looking up at the night sky.

"Wanna hear a song I wrote?" Wilbur asked.  
"Yeah! Of course"

Dream couldn't sleep. Usually he slept like a baby but tonight was different. Through even the thick house walls, since 12 am he could hear yelling and shattering, and slamming doors. His parents arguing about god knows what through muffled walls. Stuff like this usually happened once a month but it always kept him up.

He started feeling flashing colors. He was tired out of his mind, and he was hungry. His dads muffled annoyance aligned with his moms yelling.

Their relationship was pretty strained. But dream tended to ignore it. Ever since they moved from Florida things went downhill. Apparently money situations and his mother accusing his dad of cheating. And his younger sister started to catch onto the declining relationship too.

Dream realized how hungry he was. There was no actual way he was gonna fall asleep hungry and with yelling that would probably last 20 more minutes. He felt his breathing quicken.

He made a last ditch situation to get himself at least an apple from the kitchen counter.

He slid off his bed turning on his led lights so he could actually see where his door was. He went to his door twisting the knob and going out into the hallway, and going down the stairs. He took that hallway to the kitchen where he saw his mom and his dad in the living room. His mom was talking in a angry tone. On the verge of yelling.

He was in the kitchen which gave him a view to them in the living room, and he picked an apple out the fruit basket inspecting it for any imperfections or bruises.

"You come home late and you tell me 'oh work kept me longer'? Your job ends at 9 pm and you come home at 12 am? You are lying to me and splurging money that we can't even afford to spend!" His mom argued.

That's when Dream was caught red handed, his mom and his dad turned around to see him in the doorway with an apple in his hands and wide eyes.

"Dream honey, what are you doing awake?" His mom said. A total contrast from her once angry loud voice. It was polite and docile.

"I uh, I was hungry?"

"Dream you should go back to your room, we are trying to solve something here" his father muttered.  
"Oh uhm okay.." Dream said, speed walking into the hallway and upstairs.  
After that he went in the upstairs hallway just to see his seven year old sister in the hallway next to his door holding a stuffed animal. Seemingly waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Honestly surprised she was awake.  
"I couldn't sleep, did you hear the yelling too?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything is okay though you know?" He said.  
"Doesn't seem like it." She replied simply.

"Why do they always yell?" She added.

"Sometimes dad does thing mom doesn't like." Dream said.  
His sister looked up at him with a confused expression on her face.  
"Makes sense to me I guess." She replied to his vague explanation. This was his reply every time this happened.

"Yeah, you need to go to bed" dream said. She giggled as he picked her up and walked to her room putting her on her bed. Saying goodnight and all. Then he returned to his room turning off his lights, and flopping in bed. The starry night shone through his window.

words 3006


	2. Chapter 2

Dream sat at the dining room table, picking at his breakfast with a fork. The huge window let light shine into the dining room so the lights weren't on. His older sister sat at the end of the table, his parents sat together at one side of the table, he was at the other side next to his younger sister; who was already half done with her food.  
His mom looked ticked off but not so visibly, and his dad was stoic, minding his business and eating.

"Mom" his older sister said. His mom glared over at her.  
"Can you guys take your arguments elsewhere? You keep everyone up at night. Even her" she said, pointing over at his youngest sister. She just started playing around with the fork at the mention.  
"Don't even get me started on the breaking things. I cut my foot on a piece of glass in the kitchen earlier. I wonder why?" she complained, doing gestures with her hands to covets her point.

"Sweetie, it's only once in a while, you can deal with it." His mom said, picking up a piece of egg from her plate with a fork.

"Dream what do you think about this huh?" His sister asked.

Dream didn't even realize he was fidgeting with his hands. "Oh I uh,"

"You can speak up if you are annoyed about it" his sister urged on.

"Okay, okay, it is. I can usually never sleep and you guys go at it for so long. It makes me... anxious?" He reasoned.

"It's your mothers fault, she always wants to argue." His dad said rolling his eyes.

"It's not! You literally lie to me!" She retorted. Putting her hands on the table in annoyance.

"Why don't you guys go to like relationship counseling or something? This is why I'm planning to move out soon." His sister complained.

"It's not worth it" his father argued back.

"He doesn't even care about our relationship." His mother said crossing his arms.

"You guys seriously need to work on your relationship instead of pointing blame at each other" Dream said, he had finished his food, and pushed the plate a little to the side. "You need to start caring a little bit more at least, cause you have all three of your children telling you that" he added.

The table went dead silent as his mother just got up and collected the plates, cups, and utensils. Going over to the sink to wast the dishes, and his father left the table to his room.  
Dream left the table no comment, and went upstairs to his room. Closing it behind him. He got on his bed and pulled out his phone. It was around afternoon now because of how long he had been at the table. Suddenly he got a text.

It was from his best friend. Were they even 'best' friends anymore? Who knew. They were friends nonetheless

—

'hey bsf'  
'wanna go to the park'  
'It's me and eret'

Dream replied.

'yeah sure'  
'I don't really have much to do anyways.'

Sapnap replied.

'omg ty'  
'playing cards with eret isn't the same as playing w u'

'wow so u love me?'

'stfu'  
—

Dream went over into his closet and opened it, picking out a heavy dark green hoodie and a white shirt. For pants he just took out his grey jeans.  
After dressing he went to the bathroom and stared himself down in the mirror. Holding his unkempt hair in his free hand and brushing it a little bit to make it look presentable at most.

At the end, looking in the mirror, his efforts were futile because his hair still looked like a cats fur when it was scared; but it wasn't as frizzy anymore. So he guessed it was worth it.  
Going downstairs, he saw his mom side eye him from the living room as he went to the doorway. Ignoring her, he started putting on his shoes. Then awkwardly waving goodbye to her, he went out the door. Closing it behind him and letting out a deep exhale.

He started his trek to the park, feeling the cold breeze of the wind prick his skin even through his hoodie as he walked. He pulled his hoodie up fastening the drawstrings; making the silky strands of his hair push down which made his face look smaller. The cold air made his cheeks a tinted pink.  
Arriving at the park he went to he bench to see Sapnap and Eret dealing their cards to play the next match. They didn't notice he was looming over them until he greeted.

"Hey, I'm here."

Eret turned around and sapnap looked up.  
"Oh you are finally here, take a seat!" Sapnap said. Dream comfortably took his seat next to Eret. Sapnap was adorned in a white sweater with black sleeves, and a gray winters cap. He was smiling.  
Eret was wearing a bomber jacket with a sage green shirt underneath it. He had small trinkets like pride flags sewn into the jacket, along with crowns. His shades pushed up into his dark brown hair.

"So what's are we doing?" Dream asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Card games and chess, Sapnap thinks he's all good after he beat me in chess like once." Eret explained. Dream looked over at him. Eret had the chess box in his lap.

"Okay Eret, not cool." Sapnap said, crossing his arms playfully.

"By the way Sapnap, I thought you were going to invite Karl and not Dream." Eret said, dealing out the cards to himself, Dream, and Sapnap. "I'm not complaining though"

Sapnap scratched his head. "Karl said he was busy so I went to the next best thing."

"Crazy how I'm the second option" Dream said, sarcastically rolling his eyes. Sometimes he did feel a little bit unappreciated in his friend group though. Everyone in the group had a person that they would mainly talk too and he didn't. Maybe it used to be Sapnap, but Sapnap prioritized Karl now. He picked up his cards and inspected them.  
When they were about ready to start playing the card game, a boy in a fluffy red jacket with a shocked face and blonde hair was plummeting down the hill on a skateboard screaming; crashing into the table they were at.

"Owww..."  
Running down the hill were 2 boys. A tall guy in a orange beanie and a orange jacket, and the other in a blue jacket and darker blue earmuffs with goggles pushed up on his hair. Dream, Eret, and sapnap just looked at the boy that crashed in astonishment.  
Dream was the closest to him because he was at the end of the table.  
"Are you okay?" He said to him, looking down. With no response from him but a pained grunt.

"Oh my god we are so sorry, Tommy tends to be clumsy," the orange beanie guy said, rushing over to where Tommy was to go help him. The other boy Dream recognized as-George?

Dream glanced over at Eret who was also surprised at the situation, and then he turned his head back to George.  
"I'm so sorry, we weren't watching him and he wandered off." George apologized.

"It's not to worry, we are fine." Eret assured to George. George seemed to heave a sigh of relief, putting his hands in his pockets and then glaring at Dream. Dream just nervously averted his gaze.

"Dream you look like you've just seen a ghost" Sapnap said jokingly.  
Dream chortled. "Yeah whatever."

"Ugh Wilbur my back hurts now!" Tommy complained, struggling to stay up.

Wilbur sighed. The reason Tommy was with Wilbur was because Wilbur was kind of like a mentor to him. Tommy; even though he was just 13 he had really big musical ambitions. And Wilbur thought maybe, just maybe, he could use some of his musical talent on someone who could actually make it places.  
They developed a father son relationship, and Tommy always dragged him places. And George would join from time to time, out of boredom or for the company of Wilbur.  
"Tommy, relax. I'm gonna bring you home" Wilbur said reassuringly.  
"Wilbur I don't wanna go home though! It's boring there." He complained.

George walked over. "Tommy your mom said if you get hurt you have to go home, come on." He reiterated to Tommy.  
Tommy grunted in annoyance, rolling his eyes. But reluctantly standing up. He could tolerate the pain he assumed.

He dusted his bright red jacket off. And walked off to the exit of the park with George and Will.

Dream looked as they left. Then turning back to his friends at the table. The way George was never afraid to talk and presented himself made him, intrigued?  
"I'm guessing we can resume the game?" Sapnap said.

"Oh right." Eret put the leftover cards in the middle of the table.

George sat on the back porch of Wilburs house. Wilbur was strumming his guitar to a more bubbly tune. The old and worn out guitar made it sound eerie and dead though. George still loved it though. Wilbur was talented with what he could make do.  
On the table of the porch Wilbur had made them mimosas. Said he found some alcohol in the pantry; and he also had orange juice.

It had been what, 3 hours since they were at the park and took Tommy home? The sunset was starting to turn the sky a pretty mixture of a dull blue and a pinkish orange. The moon and stars starting to blur into vision.  
George and Wilbur had been chilling on the porch, talking, debating, jamming out, drinking.  
"Dude George you gotta shoot your shot or nothings gonna happen." Wilbur said to him after playing his little segment. George rolled his eyes, drinking a bit of his juice.

"You are right but like, what would I say?"

"Be assertive" Will said. "You are good at that."

"I guess you are right." George said, looking up at the sky again. The neighbors barren trees started to look like silhouettes. It was getting rather late. Probably 5 o clock or so.  
"It's a given he already finds you intimidating George, all you really have to do is step into his life." Wilbur said crossing his arms. "Like did you see the way he nervously looked away from you when we were at the park?"

George cringed a little at himself as he thought about that. "I guess you are right Will" George replied, thinking about the nervous expression on his face. Wanting to see it again?

"Text him."

"What?"

"George you have to if you wanna make this work."

"Okay- alright, fine."  
George fished his phone out of his hoodies pockets, finding it, and then the crumpled piece of paper with the number. He opened his phone with his touch id, and went to messages.  
He took the paper, and opened it. Writing the number down. He made the contact and clicked message.  
"What do I even say?" George asked.

"Say like, hello this is George or something so he knows you aren't some random telemarketer." Wilbur advised. George nodded. Typing fast but accurately and clicking send.  
In around 15 seconds he got a reply.

—

'hi it's me george'

'oh, hello?'

'how are u'

'I'm good I just got home a while back'

—

"What do I say now?" George asked.  
"Ask if he wants to come over." Wilbur said.

"But you are here?" George replied.  
"Makes it better, I'm pretty sure I'm a entertaining guy and I obviously am here to help you, so." Wilbur said shrugging.

—

'wanna come by my place lol'

'fr?'

'yes'

—

Dreams texting seemed to hesitate for a few moments until the text bubbles appeared again.

—

'sure?'

'ok I'll pick you up by your house, i think I remember the route from when I walked you home'

'sounds good'

—

"See George? Wasn't that hard." Wilbur said shrugging.  
"Man we are disgusting" George said rolling his eyes.

"No shame, no shame" Wilbur said leaning back into the couch.  
"So true, so true." George replied chuckling.

Dream was in the living room. His parents were both and work and his older sister went out partying or something. His younger sister went to a sleepover with one of her good friends, leaving him the only on in the house.  
He heard the knocks at the door and looked over at it.  
He felt apprehensive.  
Very nervous.  
He put his hands in his pockets feeling his phone and discarded gum wrappers he forgot to throw out.

Going to the door he unlocked it. Stood there was George, and the guy that wore orange. Dream presumed him to be a really good friend of George's, cause whenever he saw him around he was always with him. Outside it looked dark. The sky looked purple. It was probably around 6 or 7 o clock.

"Hi" he said softly. The cold breeze hitting his face.  
"Hey" George said, moving out of the way so dream could actually move out of the house, Dream turned around to close the door behind him.

"By the way, this is my best friend Wilbur" George said, Wilbur waved at him. Dream looked up at Wilbur waving at him.  
"Hello Wilbur?"

"Hello dream!" Wilbur greeted.

After a not too long walk, they arrived at George's house. Instead of going through the front door; George lead them to the backyard fence gate and to the veranda/patio. It was Wilbur and George's hangout spot.

"Woah your house is really nice, my patio isn't that good." Dream remarked.

"Your house is bigger then mine, this is practically the only cool feature of my house" George replied, as they went under it. The hanging lights illuminated the spot prettily. The couch and the small coffee table.  
George excused himself to go inside to get something, leaving Wilbur and Dream alone.

"Dream would you like to hear a song?" Wilbur asked, fixing his glasses that were falling down his nose.  
"Yeah, of course!"

Wilbur started to play a tune. It took 2 try's for him to get it right, he started singing softly as he played. Tapping his foot to the rhythm of the song.

"You are actually, really good. The only talent I really have is like.. computer stuff."

"Like George?" Wilbur asked.

"He is in to that kind of stuff? He didn't come off to me as the nerdy type." Dream replied.  
"Well I mean in my opinion, you don't look like you'd be into that kind of stuff either. I would expect you to play like football or something. You are pretty tall" Wilbur said.

"I've tried it, wasn't really my thing. But what about you? You are like a- a giant! But you do look like the kind of guy that would be into music."

"I mean, I guess you aren't wrong"

Coming out of the backyard door was George. He was smiling softly, and he had to some cups, a bottle of cola; a bottle of some- alcohol? George just rested the stuff on the coffee table and sat next to Dream.

"Welcome back George" Wilbur said.  
Dream looked over at George who was sitting right next to him. George felt flustered. It was the closest he had been to Dream.

Wilbur went to the coffee table , and picked up the bottle opener. Popping the bottle.  
"Wait what's going on?" Dream asked George.  
"I dunno, alcohol" George said sarcastically.

"But like maybe we shouldn't?" Dream reasoned.  
"Dream listen to me, and listen closely" George said. "You should loosen up when you are around me. It's only one night you know."

Dreams eyes dilate a bit but he nodded. "Maybe it's a bad idea though?"

"Dream don't worry, nothing bad would happen. I can assure you that at-least." George reassured. George's soft words gave Dream feelings of trust.

Even if he wanted too in this situation. Could he really say no?

And there was Dream two hours later.  
Head in George's lap on the verge of sleep. The happy strumming of Wilbur guitar was phasing in and out of his hearing. He fluttered his eyes slowly. He hadn't much to drink, but he wasn't used to it, the affect it had on him was making him tired. Each time he blinked his eyes stayed shut for longer and he finally felt himself fall asleep, his dreams starting to fall into vision.

Hanging out with George made him feel overwhelmed. Different. It was different from the playful bicker him and his friend group had.

Dream didn't know if he liked the difference. But he enjoyed it.

Words 2800


	3. Chapter 3

Dream had a dream, which was really ironic considering his name. It was a dream of a past memory he had in his life. He was in his elementary school on the playground. It was before he moved out of Florida.  
His best friend at the time Techno was there, nowadays they didn't talk much anymore since they lived in different states now and didn't really have a reason to speak to each other since they both found their new friends and all.

Techno was on the top platform on the bridge of the playhouse on the playground. His brown hair with pink tips swaying in the wind, his glasses snugly on his face. He had a homemade cardboard crown on his head and wore a red robe, underneath that was his regular school clothes, just his white shirt and brown pants.

Dream was at the bottom, looking up at techno who was on the higher ground. He had a cardboard mask pushed to the side of his head with a green shirt and grey pants. He had a cardboard axe that he made in his hand.  
"Peasant, fetch me their souls!" Techno said.

They had always done this royalty role play thing. Techno would be the king, and Dream would be the servant. Techno would command him to fetch people's souls; which was basically harassing other kids on the playground to keep them as slave- no no no, mandatory workers in their made up kingdom.

Kids at the school would make fun of them for it, but they never really cared. It was the ideal part of the day for the two of them.

Dreams target was a boy with curly hair and glasses, wearing a cat ear headband and a cream brown shirt.  
"Antfrost." Dream said.

Antfrost froze up. Dream had targeted him for mandatory work before. He knew what was going on. "Dream?"

"You are coming with me mandatory worker" Dream said in a condescending voice. Antfrost always liked to play along so he nodded frantically.  
"And what will you do if I don't?"

Dream aimed his cardboard axe at Antfrost, and he put his hands in the air in surrender. Dream held the cardboard axe near Ant as he escorted him to the play house. Techno was waiting and clapped when he saw who dream brought.

Techno hopped down the stairs and went over to Dream.  
"Good job on that one, welcome back to the kingdom Antfrost" Techno said. Ant bowed down.  
"You will resume your mandatory work" Techno added.

Until somebody came behind. "Mr blade, I don't think you will be doing this today" the boy had to brown hair with red tips and wore a red shirt.

"Get out nerd, you are the guy that had a crush on that boy during 4th grade" techno replied.

"Super sus" Dream added, backing up Technoblade. It was true. Velvet was usually avoided by most boys in the elementary school because he was labeled as 'sus' since he liked a boy while they were in 4th grade. Velvet wore the insult as a crown though.

Techno and dream weren't really scared of him, or thought he was weird, it was all for the roleplay.

Dream woke up feeling warm and soft, but also lightheaded; and he had a light headache. He was thirsty and hungry. Opening his eyes for a split second before closing them again from the light. He opened his eyes again accustoming then to the light.  
He was in a unfamiliar room. He was under a fluffy bedsheet with small blue stripes, and a white pillow. He was on a couch. There was a little stool that had a cup of water next to him, and his phone. He felt someone come near him and put a hand on his forehead.

Dream groaned.  
"Oh you are awake now" he heard the voice say. Dream blinked hard feeling his head rush. When he opened his eyes he could see properly. Looking up he saw George. George was in a red hoodie with checkered stripes on the sleeves.  
He had those stupid goggles tilted up in his hair.

"Where am I?" Dream questioned.

"My living room, don't worry, you are okay?"  
Dream started to get anxious. "But my parents, I, what"

"Dream chill out you are like 15, they can't do anything to you."

"No, they could. How would they react to me hanging out with like 17 year old gogy and sleeping at his house?" Dream said. George snorted to hold in his amusement at the nickname.  
"Sorry I didn't mean to say your name like that" Dream said averting his gaze.  
George smiled comfortingly.

"You know the water there is for you. You can have it" George said pointing at it. Dream looked down. He slowly sat himself up rubbing his head and picking up the water.

Around 5 minutes later, Dream was sat at the kitchen island and George had opened the fridge, taking out some frozen waffles and plopping them in the toaster.  
"Sorry that I don't have anything better for you to eat, I have no clue how to cook.."

"Nonono, it's fine." Dream assured.

"Plus, you seem in a hurry to get home so, I guess this is ideal".  
As if on cue, the toaster popped out the waffles. George took them and put them on a plate, sliding them to the kitchen island Dream was sat at.  
"Do you have any syrup?" Dream asked.

"Oh, yeah we do" George went over to the fridge taking out a bottle of maple syrup. He handed it to Dream who thanked him with a small smile. George getting flustered, just turned around and walked to the other side of the kitchen after giving it to him.

George felt his phone buzz, taking it out he saw it was a text from Wilbur. Something he pretty much expected.

—  
'lol is he upset or is he fine?'

'he's fine no worries'

'oh alright, I'm guessing u are getting ready to take him home?'

'yeah, he is eating rn'

'oh aight'  
—

George clicked off his phone, sighing. Looking over he saw that dream had finished his waffles and was playing with the syrup bottle carefully in his hands.  
"You ready to go home?" George asked.

"Yeah" dream replied, resting the syrup down.

Dream and George walked to the front door. George had to put on his shoes because he was only in socks. He had put dream to sleep in his shoes so Dream had his on. Dream looked down at him with a clueless face.

George wished he could could pin him to the wall. Tell him how pretty he is. Cuddle with him. Dream still only saw him as a friend though. Not even a good friend - just a friend. George still had to change that. And he probably would.

George just clouded out his drastic feelings.  
"Do you have your phone, and your keys?"

Dream put his hands in his pockets, shifting them around a bit.  
"Yeah"

The pair walked out the house, going down the path and onto the sidewalk. George offered to hold dreams hand - which surprised dream, but he took it. It wasn't as cold as yesterday, the chilled breeze wasn't fierce. The sky was painted in a light blue and the white clouds were starting to fade into vision. The sun stood in the middle of it all. The light yellow, but still vibrant and powerful.

"You know, seriously thanks.." Dream said looking up. George flashed a short expression of confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know it's just, feels like recently my friends have been drifting away from me, and then you just come out of nowhere I guess."

George only then realized they had made it to dreams house.  
"Happy I could help, you can call me if you need anything" George replied.

Dream let go of George's hand, that he forgot he was holding. Walking onto his lawn and waving. It was the same small wave George had gotten the first time he dropped Dream off by his house.

And George knew one thing for sure.

It would not be the last.

Qauckity sat on the swivel chair in Karl's bedroom. Karl was on his bed, that had a pretty shade of purple bedsheets. And sapnap was sat on a pink bean bag eating ice-cream.  
"I just don't understand why you guys never invite Dream to these hangouts you know? Like I don't even think he knows we hang out here every Sunday." Quackity ranted.

Sapnap snorted. "Quackity it's not that serious., he never even speaks."  
"He does speak! Sapnap what even happened to you.. and Karl?"

"Honestly Quackity I think you are the one being unreasonable here." Sapnap said. Karl nodded in agreement.

"No, you are. Dream is our friend dude. He has done so much for us."

"Like what?" Karl said.

Quackity thought for a moment before replying. "Remember when he helped us not fail English twice? Exactly."

"All he ever talks about is that stupid computer garbage" Sapnap complained.  
"I agree, Quackity the only thing Dream adds to the friend group is his useless blurbs about who knows what." Karl added to Sapnaps point.

Quackity was about to say something but then he got a call. Taking out his phone, it was from Eret.  
Eret came to the meetups once in awhile; but couldn't come all the time because they went to different schools and he lived a bit away.  
Qauckity accepted the call quickly putting it on speaker.

"Eret? Hey man what's going on!" Quackity said.

"Sorry I couldn't come today, I had to finish up some chores. Just wanted to let you guys know."

"It's no pressure Eret, nothing that important is going on right now."

"Wait ask Eret if he wants to come to the park tonight!" Karl said.  
"We are actually going?" Quackity asked.

"Yeah, we are." Sapnap said.

"Eret do you wanna come to the park with us tonight?" Quackity asked.  
"Oh yeah, sure"  
"Alright, I'll see you then. Love you man." Quackity said with a smile before hanging up.

Quackity sighed before going off again. "Maybe if you guys didn't want to talk shit about a member of our friend group, I wouldn't have to say this."

Dream went inside the house using his keys and letting out a deep sigh. His mother was on the couch watching tv, and when she saw him, her appearance grew surprised.  
"Dream where were you? You had me worried sick!" She said, getting up and going near him.

"I- I'm fine, I was just at a friends house."  
"Which friends?"  
"Uh... like Karl?"

"Just happy you are safe, next time you go out though, please tell me." She said.

Dream went to the kitchen, pouring out some cereal since he was still a little bit hungry, especially after walking. He had his phone next to his bowl, as he ate slowly. The background noise was just the cheesy romance movie that his mother was watching on the tv.

After finishing his cereal, he picked up his bowl and spoon putting it in the sink. Going back to the dining room table to pick up his phone. He then took the hallway upstairs, going into his room. He didn't close it because he knew his two sisters were out of the house; and his parents rarely came upstairs. So there was no need to close it.

Putting his phone on his bedside table, he flopped on his bed stretching.  
Though his thoughts were clear, one person stayed on his mind vibrantly.

George.

He couldn't quite take his mind off it. George and his friend Wilbur were just - intriguing to him?

In a effort to get out his rising thoughts, he got up going to his closet. He took out a box labeled 'keepsakes' in messy sharpie. The reason he thought of this, was because he had a vague recollection of his dream. He knew it had something to do with his childhood friends.

He dragged the box out into the middle of the floor opening it. The first thing he took out was a cardboard sword. Right next to the corresponding cardboard axe. He cringed a little bit, remembering his childhood and the memories that came along with the items.

He took out the small little cardboard mask he had made. It was pretty beat up now. Probably on the verge of breaking. Putting it back in the box. He closed it. Coughing because of the dust collecting on it.

He slid it next to his closet instead of inside it and got up, going to his bedside table. He picked up his phone. And to his surprise, had two notifications.

—  
'hey dream wanna come hang out at the park tonight with me Karl Eret and Sap'  
—

—  
wanna come over tonight by the patio? Wilbur will be there'  
—

Dream looked at his options. He usually always said yes to going to the park at night. Usually they would eat chips drink soda and skateboard across the park, and since it was nighttime there were no interruptions.

The downside is, usually he was the fourth wheel during those.

In the option he had to hang out with George however, he would actually get to talk and hang out with his new friends.

Dream felt conflicted though. He always went to the park at night with his regular friend group. He bit his lip contemplating his decisions.  
But George.

But there Dream was. It was 7:00, and George was in his doorway with a smirk on his face. Dream decided to go with George. It just felt better. The refreshing walk through the sunset with George was quite relaxing as well.

The walk to Dreams house from George's was only around 7-9 minutes long, so they also didn't have to stay outside for longer then needed and freeze themselves.

George opened the fence gate as the two walked along the pathway. It lead to the hangout spot. Wilbur was there speaking to a guy with a black hoodie that had horns on the hood. Wilbur didn't have his beanie on, but he had on some glasses and a orange hoodie. His guitar right next to his foot.

"Who is that?" Dream asked, looking over at George.  
"Oh, the one in the black hoodie? That's badboyhalo, but we just call him Halo. He hangs around sometimes." George said chuckling.

Wilbur and Bbh snapped out of speaking when they heard their speaking.  
"Oh my god, I didn't even realize you guys got here!" Halo exclaimed.

George and Dream walked closer, Dream was a little bit nervous.  
"Oh yeah, halo this is dream, say hello" George introduced.

Halo smiled. "Hello dream, the names Badboyhalo, but they call me halo"

"Don't let the name fool you, he is like the furthest thing away from a bad boy" Wilbur said scoffing.  
"True" George agreed. Halo just rolled his eyes.

As George and Dream sat down, Wilbur begged the question. "What are we doing today?"

George went over to the table, and from underneath it he grabbed a board game.  
"We are gonna play scattergories. I'm like- the best at this game."

short chapter sorry  
2554 words


	4. Chapter 4

heads up let me know if there are any typos!! I wrote a majority of this at night. So I didn't get to proofread it 5 times like I usually do.

Eret was skateboarding across the sidewalks of the park as Quackity, Sap, and Karl watched, cheering him on from the grass. The park always looked cool at late evening/ night, the dark purple blue sky blurring into vision. The stars dotting the skies and shining.  
Eret passed by everyone on his skateboard, stopping it to be standing in front of them.

He got off the skateboard and chuckled. "I'm not the best at this but you know, I'd say I'm a good skater."

"Nah Eret you're a pro" Quackity said laughing. Eret just smiled.  
"Vouch" Karl agreed.

Eret smiled. "Thank you!"

"I could do way better" Sapnap said sarcastically. "Check this out" he said. Sapnap got on the skateboard building some speed. While going around the sidewalk he did a mini ollie; almost tripping, he held his composure and made the full skate around.  
He stopped in front of them just like Eret did, but winked.  
Karl chuckled.

"But I was joking, Eret you are really good." Sapnap said genuinely patting Eret on the shoulder.  
"True I guess, but you are like way better then me"

"Well I mean I can barley skate so I don't know what words of encouragement to say." Quackity scoffed.  
"I should teach you one day!" Karl replied to him smiling.

"Oh by the way guys, was Dream supposed to come? He's usually always here" Eret asked. Quackity shrugged.  
"I texted him asking if he wanted to come, usually he answers me in seconds but he hasn't answered me at all" he explained. Quackity side eyed Sapnap and Karl after saying that to make sure they wouldn't complain about him.

"Well that's weird, maybe you should call him? He's always here" Eret said. Sapnap groaned in annoyance.  
"Well, okay I guess" Quackity replied. He looked in his jackets pockets, taking out his phone and opening it.

Going to dreams contact he called it, and in around 10 seconds he got a answer. Dream was laughing for a few moments before he calmed down. "Quackity? Why are you calling did you need something?" He asked.

"I just wanted to know if you are okay, like you usually come to the hangouts you know?"

"Oh, I'm fine" Dream said. Quackity squinted.

"Where even are you?" He asked. He got a second of silence in response.  
"Nowhere important. I'm sorry I couldn't come today. Maybe next time I'll be there?" Dream said.

"Oh, okay then. Goodbye" Quackity hung up.

"Well" Eret sighed. "that was weird.." Eret said.

Scattergories is a pretty easy game. You pick a random list, roll the dice to get a letter, and go down the lists prompts. You have one minute to come up with three words that start with that letter, and relate to the prompt. If someone comes up with the same words as you; you don't get a point for that letter.

"Alright" Halo held up the list of prompts. They had went through 6 of the prompts and so far, Wilbur actually had the most points. "The prompt is things you shouldn't touch." He said.

George rolled the dice. "The letter is C, time to start the timer" George took the tiny hourglass and flipped it over to start the round.  
Wilbur snorted, obviously having something... questionable coming to his mind.

The minute passed, and of course Wilbur had to share the words he came up with first.  
"Cock" Wilbur said nonchalantly. Halo clenched his fists in annoyance, and George laughed. Dream withheld a small giggle.  
"That word shouldn't count!" Halo complained. Wilbur just blew a raspberry at him.

"Do you have any other words? Or was that it" George asked.

"Nah that was it, Halo can give his words now."

"Okay, so I got cyanide, because it's a poison. And well I couldn't think of anything else really." He said with a shrug

"That's actually really smart, but I got that word too." Dream said.  
"Godamnit!"

Dream leaned on George's shoulder looking up at the stars. Wilbur and Halo left a while back because it was getting late. George had won the round of scattergories earlier as well which was surprising.  
George looked down at his phone. "I should seriously take you home, it's getting really late and we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, like you even care about school." Dream said chortling "we literally only met because you were skipping class."

"Yeah but I can't have you missing class, you obviously care about it." George said rolling his eyes.

"It's not my fault that I don't wanna fail school!" Dream said doing gestures with his hands. George laughed, George only ever payed attention in classes he deemed important like English and math.

"Dream has anyone ever told you that you are pretty?" George asked.  
Dream looking over at George, seemed a little bit taken aback at the question but answered.  
"Besides my mother, and the one really weird girl in elementary school, no not really." He said with a shrug.

"You are pretty though, people are missing out" George said.

Dream laughed "no you're just wrong. My hair is a literal birds nest. No girl in their right mind would chase me." He said, rolling his eyes. Despite being very confident he seemed somewhat nervous.

"If I was a girl I'd chase you, your hair seems like it would be fun to play with." George said. Dream went silent, averting his gaze to the side.  
When George saw Dream didn't make a witty remark back he went on.

"Actually I would either way"

Dream had a overwhelmed expression on, a small coat of blush covering his face. "You know what, w-what If you actually just brought me home, you know?" Dream stammered out.

"Chill, chill, I will." George got up brushing the invisible dust off his hoodie.

It was Monday morning. Dream was looking into the bathroom mirror. He woke up way earlier then he expected he would but he wasn't tired, and couldn't force himself to sleep. So in his position everyone else in the house was asleep, and he had an hour before school started.

He glared at his reflection. He looked tired, his eyes half lidded and his signature bed-head hair. George's comments yesterday were the only reason his conscious started to drift to his appearance.

Was he really pretty like George had said.?

Dream turned around flicking off his mirror. He never cared about things like that. It just didn't matter. Occasionally yeah he would brush his hair to look presentable; but he was sure he looked fine. Even George said he looked good. Why was he even worrying about it?

To get his mind off it and not let his thoughts wander too far, he left the bathroom closing the door, and started to trek to his room before he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Looking down, his older sister stood. She was in a black hoodie and had had boots on, and she had heavy eyeliner on her eyes. She was dressed to go outside for sure.

"Dream can you tell mom that I went by my friends house? She's been worrying about my whereabouts and shit lately and I don't wanna wake her up to tell her."

"Where are you even actually going?" He asked.

She sighed. "My boyfriends house, where have you even been though? Like I know you hang out with your friends on Sunday's but that's only like 7 pm to 8 pm, you came home at 12 last night"

"It doesn't matter." He said briefly about to walk off to his room.

"Dude, it doesn't really matter? You have been acting strange the past few days and you want me to believe that?"

"Why would you care?! You never even ask me about these things." Dream snapped. A wave of sympathy flashed in his sisters eyes leaving as soon as it came.  
"Whatever, I'm leaving" she said going down the stairs. Dream exhaled in annoyance.

He sat at the dining room table, eating breakfast as his younger sister played with a fork. His mother came up to him and asked the expected question. "Where is your older sister?"

"She went out with her friends."

"Oh." His mother said, picking up his and his sisters empty plates and bringing them to the sink.  
Dream got up going to the closet at the front door and taking out his book-bag. He went out the front door. The school wasn't too far away from his home so he always liked to walk there. The regular pale blue Monday skies shone heavily. Leaves were falling off trees and squirrels were scurrying up trees as he walked.

Dream sighed looking at the road, a gray cat ran off as he watched.

He made his way to the school yard, when he heard someone call his name. When he turned around he expected to see Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap. But he was greeted by a guy with a cyan hoodie, next to a guy with a black hoodie and red sleeves. He quickly realized the taller of the two as halo. The guy he met last night.

He gave a confused expression. "Halo?"  
The two walked up to him. He recognized the shorter one not from getting acquainted with him through George; but because he remembered having to do a school project with him. That meant they were in the same grade. His name was Skeppy if his memory served him right.

"Oh wait, I think I know him." Skeppy said looking over at bad then looking back at dream. "Your name is dream right?"

"Yeah, are you skeppy? I think we had like a school project together last year."

"I do remember that."

"Wow, so you guys already know each other?" Halo asked.

"Nah, we only really know like each others names." Skeppy said. "It's really nice to meet, or well see you again. I'm kinda like one of bads friends."

George sat in English class clicking his pen. He was only half paying attention and wasn't taking any notes. It was around 4th period and he was already really tired. Luckily lunch would be next period. He just had to survive like 20 more minutes. And knowing how boring the lectures were it would probably feel like an hour.

For the first time in a while George actually had to use the bathroom and it wasn't him trying to escape class. Raising his hand, his teacher gave him the heads up to speak.  
"May I be excused to the bathroom?"

The teacher seemed disappointed in the question but nodded yes. George got up and left the classroom quietly, making his way to the bathroom. George opened the bathroom door, and made his way into a stall.

He was about to leave the stall when he heard the bathroom door open and close, and someone sighing.  
He stopped in his tracks when he heard one of the two people in the bathroom say.

"Dream, this might be big news but."

"Quackity you keep stammering about it, just tell me what's wrong dude!"  
George immediately realized it as dreams voice. He presumed the other guy to be one of his friends.

"Dream Karl and Sap have been talking behind your back"  
The room went dead silent for a few moments.

"A-about what?"

"Dream they, they don't wanna be friends with you anymore. I couldn't just handle them doing this so I kinda just. Needed to tell you."  
He could hear Dream taking in a sharp exhale.

"D-dream don't cry,I know it's a lot to take in but.."

"Quackity do you not wanna be my friend either?"

"Dream the reason I'm telling you is because I actually care about you, of course I do. And Eret probably does too.."

"How can I even trust you then?"

George could hear Quackity comforting dream and hushing his tears. Taking him out of the bathroom to probably resume their next class. George hated it. In his ideal world he wanted to be the one comforting dream. Making sure he was okay.

And George also knew something.  
He could use this against Dream.

George had left the bathroom returning to class and to his designated seat. Taking a post-it he was supposed to use for taking notes, he wrote a small note to Wilbur, throwing it at his feet. Wilbur was in the desk directly in front of him.

Wilbur turned around, seeing the crumpled paper at his feet and picking it up. He turned around in his seat to read it. He flipped it over taking his own pen to write something; then threw it back at George.

Dream sat at the school benches. He felt overwhelmed. Thoughts starting to cloud his mind. He couldn't focus, at all.

What did he do wrong?

He already started to get self conscious about himself but, now he seriously believed it. There had to be something wrong with him. Two of his friends hating him, and the possibility of Quackity aswell? It just made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Hey" He heard a voice say.

Dream irked his head up. It was George. He had a blue hoodie on and was looking down at him with an expression that not one word could explain. It looked cunning, but plotting, sweet but condescending.

"G-George?"

"Dream, how are you?." George said. His voice was smooth.  
"I uh, I'm good."

"You're lying"  
Dream grit his teeth at George's comment.

"Wait, no no no, I'm sorry." George said. "I didn't mean to upset you." George added, putting on an apologetic expression. "I wanted to ask if I could walk you home?"

Dream looked down at his shoes then back up at George. Did he want to? His brain was a hot mess. George walked him home before, it would be fine he thought.

"Yeah.. sure."

Dream got up standing next to George as they walked out the park.

"You know dream, you could say if something happened."

Dream hated the way George could make him feel small, even though he was the taller of the two.  
"I don't really wanna talk about it."

"You sure?"

"Well..."

"You know dream you can talk to me if you want, I care about you and you're kind of worrying me"

short chapter sorry, promise I'll get a 3000 word again soon  
2434 words


	5. Chapter 5

as usual tell me if there are any typos!!

It'd been 2 months since Dream had became friends with George. George kept him around, having him closely in his grasp. Dream tried to set boundaries with George multiple times. But George always found ways to stop him, making an unhealthy power dynamic in their friendship.

Dream was tied to George though. Even though sometimes skeptical of George he had done good for him. Taught him some coding stuff once George found out they had a mutual interest in it, and was one of his only friends. He still talked to Quackity occasionally though.

Right now wasn't one of the good things George had done to him. He was sat in detention. Dream was caught taking something from the school office for George as a favor, and ended up being stuck in the office for detention as result.

Dream had a wild imagination so he supposed time would move fast and that detention wouldn't be bad.

He was wrong though.

Someone else was in the office for detention sat across from him. Sapnap.

After the bathroom incident Dream avoided Sapnap and Karl accordingly, still hanging out with Quackity sometimes. Problem is, Dream wanted to keep the silence in the office and Sapnap definitely didn't.

"Hey dream." Sapnap said.  
Dream rolled his eyes, ignoring him.  
Sapnap seemed displeased that dream wasn't responding to him, but continued speaking.

"Heard somewhere that you've been hanging around with the seniors, wanna elaborate?"  
Dream clicked his tongue. "Why would I tell you?"

"Mm, cause we're friends?"

"We aren't anymore"

"Quackity is such a snitch.." Sapnap muttered for himself.

"If you hated me, why would you care if he snitched? Not like you guys wanted me anyways."

"Because, tests are coming soon in English. I'm gonna fail dude, I bet Quackity only stays with you for the same reason cause he struggles with English more then i do." Sapnap said, rolling his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind honestly, he's the reason I'm not failing Spanish." Dream said.

"I wish me and karl didn't pick French dude, we should've picked Spanish."

"Smooth brain move on your behalf" dream said, blowing a raspberry.

"i hate you" Sapnap said laughing.

"You said that many times! It's almost like I couldn't tell."

Sapnap leaned back in his chair, taking a deep inhale. The stale office air filling his lungs. The teacher monitoring them, Mr. Sparklez then walked in.  
"You guys aren't allowed to talk to each other. You only have like 10 minutes left in here anyways" he said.

The two boys gave no response to the teacher as he left the office.

"So how's Karl?" Dream said, completely disregarding the teachers request.

Sapnap squinted real hard at Dream after he said that. "He's fine, I was at his house yesterday actually"

"Doing what?" Dream said, a smug look written on his face.

Sapnap blushed hard at the implication Dream made but replied anyway. "We were talking you freak."

"I was only joking, I was only joking!"

Dream left the office, going outside. It was 4:30 pm. He realized how cold it was, the rough wind brushing up against him violently, even through his heavy coat. He pulled up his hoodie, using his hand to get his hair out of his face. He walked briskly against the sidewalk.

When he exhaled he could see the white mist of the air. Was it seriously that cold? Maybe it made sense though. December did just start, winter was rising. He guessed it made sense.

The coldness made his throat hurt though, which he didn't really like.

It was December anyways, the month most commonly associated with Christmas. He thought about it happily, distracting himself from the freezing temperatures. Making cookies, actually hanging out with his family, watching movies on the tv.

He made it to his house, fishing the keys out of his pocket. His hands were numb and cold making the situation really uncomfortable, but it didn't hinder him much as he opened the door in under 7 seconds. Walking in he closed the door quickly, taking a deep breath in.

Surprisingly his older sister was sat at the couch on her phone, and when she saw him arrive home she looked at him. Dream ignored her, and emptied his coat onto the coat hanger, then taking of his boots. He walked past the couch his sister was on to the kitchen.  
He went to the snack basket and took out and oat bar. Opening the foil wrap and taking a bite.

His sister came up to him with a look of confusion.  
"Dream you wanna talk?"

"About what?" He muffled through his chewing. He rarely had real conversations with his older sister so he didn't know what to expect.

"Are you like, dating someone? Your rarely in the house and you get in trouble a lot more."

Dream almost spit out his food, but instead he swallowed and responded. "Nah." His response was truthful.

"But you are like never home, you gotta be doing something." She enticed.

"Uhh, I made new friends? I guess I've been hanging out with them." Dream said. His sister facepalmed.

"You know if you ever need advice I'm here."

"But you're never home." Dream said blankly, taking another bite. "Why do you suddenly care so much?"

"Because dream." She said sighing then continuing. "I was doing laundry two months ago and smelled alcohol on one of your hoodies, and now your suddenly disappearing from the house constantly." She finished, crossing her arms.

Dream coughed. "What?"

"So are you gonna explain or?" She said. Obviously wanting a explanation.

"You dont have the right to invade my personal life like that" Dream said getting defensive, and storming out of the kitchen. He went up the stairs to his room. Locking it.

He sat on his bed, pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that his sister was onto him. He felt anxiety bark at him like a dog, begging to be let off the leash.

He took a deep breather. Clearing his mind.  
The ringing from his phone snapped him out of it though.

He took out his phone and answered the call. "Hello who is this?"

A deep deadpanned voice came from the other side of the phone. "Hey dream, been awhile since we talked hasn't it?"

"Techno?" He asked. He sounded way different then dream remembered. His voice always sounded monotone, but not that deep.

"Yeah it's me, what's up with you?"

"I uh, I guess I'm alright, you?"

"Well, nothin much is happening in my life." Techno said. "I just felt like I had to speak to you at this very moment."

"Oh.. well then, did I tell you I had a dream about you awhile back?"

"Dream that sounds horrible without context." Techno replied.

"Oh my god techno shutup.. it was just a flashback to that time on the playground when we held antfrost as a 'captive'." he said sarcastically.

Techno chuckled. "Well then, did I tell you that Velvet and Ant actually got together recently?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Honestly I kind of expected that." Dream said, laying down in his bed. "I wish I never moved dude."

"I guess I do miss my partner in crime as well then." Techno chuckled.

"When was the last time we talked, like last year?" Dream pondered.  
"I think so, been quite a while."

The two made pointless conversation for 20 minutes before dream accidentally brought up a topic.

"You know, sometimes I feel like I'm being controlled"

"Elaborate?"

Shit. Dream didn't mean to bring that up.

"Like I made new friends right, but like I feel like I rely on one of them way too much"

"Why do you feel that way? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

That was pretty reassuring.

"Well it's like, almost like he makes me dependent on him? I don't know if I'm crazy and making speculations though."

"I mean you could try distancing yourself a little bit to recollect your thoughts. See If your feelings are justified y'know?"

"Thanks Techno," Dream said sighing "your like one of the most reliable people I know, even if we don't talk much anymore."

George bopped his head. It was just him and Wilbur this time, even though they were now accustomed to Dream always being there. A song was playing on George's little speaker.

"George do you believe there is a after life?" Wilbur asked, looking over at him. George simply shrugged.  
"If there is one we are going to hell, that's all I know" George replied.

Wilbur smirked over at him. "Yeah whatever, but like seriously?"

George thought about it for a moment. "Well honest to 'god' with you, I usually don't worry about it. We should focus on the life we have now. If we don't have one after would it really matter?"

Wilbur processed what George said, then giving his thoughts about it. "My grandma had the belief that souls are reused for different people, so like when you die your memories get wiped and used for a new person." Wilbur said looking up at the stars.

"That's a funny idea, imagine like a really nice person having the reused soul of a vicious serial killer." George said.

"Imagine the vice versa too, like a serial killer having the reused soul of a really kind person."

George laughed. "That idea is a little scuffed but I kinda like it."

"I mean it could make sense, like you know how sometimes you have deja vu, or like know words that you haven't ever heard before? Kinda ties in." Wilbur said. "I don't really believe in it though" he finished, cracking open a soda.

"I guess I like the idea of the after life but I don't think it exists. Like our ancestors watching us from above, keeping us safe? It feels good but it just sounds too good to be true." George wondered out loud.

"But I hope the afterlife doesn't exist, my ancestors would be dissatisfied with my actions."

"Same though same, I wouldn't mind either way though. What are they gonna do, hurt me?"

Dream sat at lunch. Yesterday was a gloomy Thursday with detention, but now it was a Friday. He was looking forward to whatever the day had to offer. He sat at a table with Skeppy. He spoke to him a lot since they were in the same grade and shared similar interests and mutuals.

Skeppy was a pretty funny person, always cracking up jokes.  
The other person at the tables name was puffy. Skeppy had introduced Dream to her a month back. They all sat at the table every day starting their own little conversations.

"School food is actually garbage" Skeppy complained, opening a milk container and pouring it onto the styrofoam tray. Puffy gagged. "Skeppy you are disgusting" she said.  
"I agree, imagine wasting food." Dream said, shaking his head.

Skeppy rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault, this food is actually cat litter.

"Then pack your own lunch like us." Puffy said.

"That's soooo much work though." Skeppy whined, stirring the chocolate milk with the peas on the tray.

"You guys heard about the English project? We could work together on it if you guys didn't already find partners." Dream asked.

"Alright but I'm not doing any work, I don't know how to spell." Skeppy said, yawning.

Puffy side eyed him laughing. "Yeah, I haven't found a partner for the project either so I guess we could."

"Speaking on that topic, can I rant? I hate Mr. Awesam our English teacher so much, he gives us so much work how are you guys not rioting!?" Skeppy went off, doing gestures with his hands to convey his point.

"Skeppy you complain so much" Dream snickered.

"Not my fault." Skeppy said crossing his arms. "You're just mad I'm always right."

"Yeah whatever." Puffy said. She took off a half of her sandwich from her lunch box. "You can have this to eat if you are seriously not gonna eat your school lunch." She continued, handing the sandwich to skeppy.

Lunch always ended up with Puffy or dream giving Skeppy lunch after he complained about it. Skeppy did have issues keeping up with food, so they always wanted to make sure he ate.

"So puffy how have you been? Dream asked.

"I've been good, been hanging out with Niki a lot lately. How have you been?" She said, returning the question.

"I've been fine I guess. Just a little confused."

Puffy looked like she was about to ask what was wrong, but she stopped in her tracks. She liked to stray away from making conversation on things that may be uncomfortable to talk about.

"So you guys aren't even gonna ask how I've been? I guess I'll ask myself. I've been great. Greater then I've ever been." Skeppy said.

"You guys wanna hang out by the park today?" Puffy asked. Dream was about to say he would probably be with George. He remembered what techno said to him 'you could try distancing yourself a little bit to recollect your thoughts.'

After Skeppy agreed to go, Dream did as well. Puffy and Skeppy seemed a little  
surprised that he agreed to meet up.

"Well in that case, I'll meet you all after school."

Puffy, Skeppy, and Dream walked across the sidewalk to the corner store. Dream was in a green jacket and black boots, skeppy was in a cyan jacket with fluffy blue boots, and puffy was adorned in a fluffy pastel jacket on with shades and white boots.

They walked across the corner store isles, buying soda and candy. Skeppy was sitting/laying in the shopping cart as dream pushed it, and puffy would put stuff in the cart. The music playing in the store actually matched the scene pretty nicely.

"This picnic is gonna be soooo fun." Skeppy said, as puffy threw some boxes of chocolate in the cart.  
"Dude don't forget the chips and guacamole dip." Dream said.  
"Oh yeah, I know where it is, follow me" puffy said.

As puffy got the chips and dip, she also threw in some lays chips.  
"You think we are ready to check out?" Puffy asked.

"Yeah, we have enough food to feed a small village" Skeppy snickered. Puffy was about to direct dream to the register.

"Wait no no no, we forget to get a picnic blanket." Dream reminded.

"Oh yeah! Alright dream turn the cart over there." Puffy pointed.  
"Alright"

They all sat at the field part of the park on a white blanket. Plastic bags filled with their food was on it. Skeppy was holding a soda can, and Puffy was eating Pocky, Dream just had a bag of chips.  
"You know Dream, you should hang with us more often." Skeppy said, clicking the can open.

"I hope I can, been having a lot of fun with you guys." He said, a genuine smile painting his face.

As they were talking and making jokes, dream felt himself get a text. Taking out his phone, it was from George.

—-  
'Where are you? Thought you'd be here today.'

'I made plans with my other friends sorry'

'why though, I thought we always hung out on fridays :['

Dream felt guilty. They did hang out every Friday. George always made him feel guilty.

'well I thought I could switch things up, I rlly wanted to hang around with puffy and skeppy'

'see you on Saturday then?'

'sure'

—-

Dream clicked off his phone.  
"Who were ya texting?" Skeppy asked.

"George. He wanted to know where I was I guess" Dream said shrugging.

"You know Dream, you shouldn't let George control you. You can hang out with us whenever. It's your choice." Puffy said.

words 2638


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IF THE WRITING IS CLUNKY

Dream stood in his bathroom, door locked. Eyes heavy.  
His head was spinning and his heart was beating like crazy. Feeling as if the only thing keeping him standing was his grip on the sink. His phone was at the side of the bathroom counter next to the toothbrush canister, and he could hear the notifications going off.

He didn't know why he was so afraid.

Just. Answer. 

He picked up his phone answering the long awaited call. He could tell George was pretty pissed off.

The reason he was already so apprehensive was because of a nightmare he had. And paired with George angrily spam calling him, he didn't really know if he could handle it.

He breathed in and out, feeling himself calm down. Picking up his phone and answering.  
"Hey George, sorry about uh-" Dream went silent for a couple moments. "I didn't mean to call back so late.."

"So first you ditch us yesterday, and now you ignore my calls?"

Dream stammered a bit before making a cohesive sentence. "Well, it's- it's not that George. I was stressed about something else."

"And you are still coming over today, right?"

Dream felt his stomach churn. He wanted to stay home. He felt sick for multiple reasons, including this. He felt himself getting a bit lightheaded.  
"George- chill." He said.

"I don't think that answers my question"

"George please. Give me a second.." Dream rested his phone down on the counter.

George went quiet for a second which confused dream, but then he spoke again. This time in a lighter and less aggressive tone.  
"I'm sorry" 

Dream blinked hard. He felt more mentally okay now, but not physically. His head wasn't spinning anymore but now he felt like throwing up. Dream muted the call, going over to the toilet.

He threw up.

Was it something he ate?

He ignored his thoughts, hanging up his sour call with George. The horrible aftertaste of throw-up made him gag. Going over to the sink, he took a cup of water and his toothbrush.

He had a fever. Even worse was the fact that no one was home. Nobody was ever home on Saturdays. His sisters would be at friends homes, and his mother and father would be working.

Paired with his shit anxiety, it wasn't a great feeling. He felt sweaty and his face was flushed.

He needed something to distract himself.

Going into the kitchen pantry, he took out a can of chicken noodle soup. He went over to the cabinet, opening it easily due to height. He grabbed a pot hitting the bottom of it to make a clanking sound. He giggled at his own immaturity for a second, then turning on the stove.

He took a cup of water, diluting the canned soup in the pot, and with a wooden spoon he got from drawer he started mixing. 

But then he heard knocks on the door. He shrugged in annoyance. It was probably his older sister. Going over to open it, it was the person he least expected.  
"George?"

"Hey dream." George replied, pulling down his hoodie.

Dream stepped to the side to let George in, then closing the door. George never usually came to his house, it was usually the vice versa.  
"You look a little sick" George said with a pout. Brushing an astray piece of hair on dreams head to the side.

Dream flinched at the contact but nodded. "Yeah I have a fever, it's why I didn't come over."

George nodded in understanding, and then looked over to the kitchen when the smell of soup hit him. "What's cooking?"

Dream wiped his face then responded. "Chicken noodle soup." He said, then following up with "I should probably go finish making it"

Dream took a ladle, pouring the soup evenly into two bowls and putting them on the table. After that, he got two spoons, keeping one and handing the other to George. The two sat on separate sides of the table.

"Didn't expect our first dinner date to go like this." George joked. Dream snorted at his joke unwillingly, which made his slight headache worsen.

When George finished his soup and saw dream only finished half, he got up and sighed. Dream was staring at nothing in particular, zoning out.

"You look completely out of it, is your fever that bad?" George said, feeling his forehead with the back of his hand.  
Dream groaned, "when I checked, it was pretty high. You'd better get away before you catch it." He joked.  
George just laughed.

George held out his hand, signaling him to get up. Dream looked confused but took it.

George sat dream down on the couch.  
"Lay down" he commanded.

Dream loosened up, hugging the couch pillow, blinking and keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds.  
"Where's your room?" He heard George ask. Dream opened his eyes, giving him a 'why' expression.  
"It's uh, up the stairs, the second to last door on the right."

"I'll be right back." George said in a low voice, giving him a small soft glance before walking off. The feeling of safety washed over him, which was a huge contrast from the call they had earlier.

Around 2 minutes later, he heard George coming back into the living room. He turned over to see him with his bedsheet. George went around the couch, draping the sheet around him. Dream sat up to look at him.  
"Thanks."

"No problem, had to make sure you were comfortable." George said, sitting on the end of the chair. "I guess now is time to Netflix and chill?" George added, winking.

Dream processed the joke, and when he did a crooked smile creeped on his face.  
"George, why do you make so many jokes like that?"

"Who said they were jokes?"

Dream looked away from George, feeling his face heat up. "George, shutup!"  
"I was only joking!" George exclaimed, laughing. 

Dream rolled his eyes. "Why did you even come over today? my family could've been home dude."

"A while back, you told me your family Is never home on Saturdays." George replied.  
"How do you even remember that?"

George shrugged. "I don't know, people say I have really good memory."

Dream felt George comb through his hair slowly after he got up. Then passing by. Dream sat up again. "Where are you going?" Dream asked.

"The kitchen, you barley ate anything. I'm gonna bring you your bowl." George said.  
Dream groaned. "Im not hungry."

George stopped, looking over at him and tilting his head. "Well you should eat, gotta maintain you're beauty somehow." George snickered jokingly.

"Wondering how you maintain yours." Dream said, rolling his eyes. George cocked his eyebrow surprised by the flirt back, but laughed a bit, going to the kitchen like he said he would.  
Dream could hear him putting the soup in the microwave then coming back, resting the bowl on the coffee table.

"I'm not eating that." Dream said with a pout.

"I think you are. It's only half a bowl anyways." George replied, taking a spoonful and going up to dream.

"George I'm not a baby-" Dream started, getting cut off.  
"Shh, open wide." George taunted. 

Dream reluctantly did, as George continued feeding him. Dream looked pissed off, while George was obviously enjoying doing this. Dream took a napkin from the side-table and wiped his face off, leaning back into the couch and flipping George off.

"Had to make sure you ate." George said shrugging.

"I didn't have to."

George ignored dreams annoyed remarks, sitting closer to him then he had before.  
"But I mean, you still let me feed you though." George's bittersweet tone ran circles around dreams head. He was right.

Dream nodded. "I guess I am a bit hungry." 

Dream heard George sigh, as if he was getting ready to say something.

"Dream I wanna talk to you about something." George started.  
"I don't want you hanging around with Skeppy and puffy."

"What?" Dream spat. He was angry. George moved a bit, a indescribable expression on his face.

"It's unfair to me. How I do, and would do so much for you but you'd leave me in a heartbeat." George said. Dreams emotions were mixing like ingredients in a bowl, and George was the whisk.

George was complicated and it made him feel helpless in this situation. One moment he'd be the nicest ever, then he would be condescending.

"But- that's not fair to me." Dream said. "It was only one day."

"Who was there for you when you when you lost some of your friends? Who was there for you when you were crying about it? It was me wasn't it?" George threatened, his voice still calm.  
Dream could feel emotions starting to prick at him. He hated when George brought that up.

"Still though." George said with a sigh as Dream trembled a little. "It's your choice isn't it?"

Tommy peeped up when he saw his mom open the door to his room, it was a pretty Sunday morning. The sun seemed to get dimmer everyday, barley peeking through the windows blinds. He was laying on his red bedsheets watching videos on his phone when she came in.  
"Tommy can we speak?" She said in a calm tone.

Tommy squinted, but clicked off his phone and sat up. "Yes mum?"  
His mother walked in, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Tommy, you are lonely." She started bluntly.

"No I'm not, I have Wilbur." Tommy retorted. 

"Tommy, Wilbur is 5 years older then you. You need friends your age." His mom argued back.  
Tommy groaned, rolling his eyes. Tommy was good at socializing but never went out of his way to exit his comfort zone. He found it too difficult.  
"What are you even implying?"

His mother cleared her throat. "Well I want you to join a school club."

"Your kidding me." Tommy replied, crossing his arms. "I'm not joining a stupid club.

"Calm your language. It's not that bad. Just find something you are interested in and join it." His mom said, giving the optimistic view.

Tommy didn't seemed as pleased by the idea like his mom was. "I don't wanna stay for half an hour after-school for a club." 

"Tommy. You are gonna do it."

So there Tommy was, it was lunch on the following Monday and he had went out of the cafeteria to the club tables, looking to sign up to one. All looked boring until he saw a person in a yellow hoodie sitting next to a table.

He read the sign.

'Video games club'

Okay that was something he was interested in. He walked up to the table and greeted the man.  
"Hello, my name is Tommy, you are here for video games club?"

The guy in the yellow hoodie nodded. "I'm the co-owner of the club. The name is Chazm."

"Can you uh, tell me a little bit about the club?"

"Well." Chazm said chuckling a bit. "I guess that's what I'm here for so of course. We are a student run club that takes place in the computer room after school. It's mainly for socializing and playing around. And we have people of all ages."

"Which days do you guys run?" Tommy asked

"Monday's and Wednesday's." Chaz said clicking his tongue.

"Sign me up." Tommy asked. "I think I might like this." His giddy voice showing evident.

Chazm handed him a pen and paper. He just had to sign it. Tommy quickly signed his name with messy penmanship, and other necessary things to write in the form. When he finished Chaz and Tommy parted ways, saying goodbyes as Tommy left the club tables to return to the cafeteria.

The hallways were pretty sparse of people, but Tommy remarked two people he recognized as Dream and George. He remembered when he dragged Wilbur somewhere and George had tagged along as usual, but brought someone with him. That's where he recognized Dream.

Tommy remembered Dream being a mix of social and anti social, looking as if he prevented himself from saying certain things.

George was whispering something to Dream and Dream looked nervous. Tommy thought it was probably nothing though, walking out of the hallway and back into the cafeteria.

It was after-school. Tommy walked to the computer lab. He was actually a little bit nervous which was surprising for him. He opened the door, being greeted by a tall guy with white black split hair and different colored eyes.  
"Oh welcome, are you new to the club? Haven't seen you around here." He asked.

"Yeah.. the names Tommy."

"Well then, the names gamerboy80, but people call me gb80. I'm the owner of the club."

"Jeez what's up with everyone at this school and having the weirdest names? I swear your parents must've not loved you."

80 snorted, "wait until you meet purpled, but anyways you can go in."

Tommy walked in, as a guy he recognized from art class came up to him. He had brown hair and sunglasses, with a small little crown. You could see his different color red and green eyes under it though. He had a black and white handkerchief tied around his neck as well.

A guy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a purple hoodie ran behind the guy, cocking his eyebrow. "Ranboo who is this loser?"

Ranboo turned around to face the purple hoodie guy. "Purpled don't say that! It's a new member."

"Oh."

The only information Tommy knew about this guy before was that he was one grade older than him, but now he knew that he was extremely annoying and that his name was Purpled. That 80 guy was right, this guys parents probably didn't love him.

"Now I understand what that gamerboy guy said earlier..." Tommy said, rolling his eyes.

"Did he seriously talk about me? I swear to god. That old senior nursing home bitch." Purpled said gritting his teeth.

"I'm just going to believe you two are getting along well" Ranboo said. "Since you probably missed it my name is Ranboo. And you probably already inferred his name." He cited nervously.

"The name is Tommy, Tommy innit."

"British innit" Purpled mocked. Ranboo death glared Purpled. Tommy was pissed, he found it slightly funny though.

"But anyways." Ranboo said. "Would you like me to walk you around and introduce you to everyone?"

"Yeah of course, I'd love that actually." Tommy said, as Ranboo took his hand to drag him around the big computer room.

"First off there is Astelic and Sammy." Ranboo said pointing at a girl in a purple shirt with raven hair, and a boy with light brown hair and shades. "They are a duo but they always bully each other. Hannahrose is also usually there, but she seems to be using the computers right now" ranboo said, pointing over to her. She had curly brown hair with a flower stuck in it.

"You'll probably enjoy bickering with them, but I know somebody that could potentially be pretty good friends with you." Ranboo explained. "Follow me."

Ranboo lead him to the back of the computer lab introducing him to a boy with dark brown hair and a button up green shirt. He was on the computer playing something.

"Heyyy, Tubbo!" Ranboo said, tapping him on the shoulder. Tubbo quickly turned around. "Oh, Ranboo! What do you need?"

"There's this new guy in the club, I think you guys would be pretty good friends." Ranboo explained, as Tommy waved.  
"Oh hello! My name is Tubbo, what's yours?" Tubbo waved back, as ranboo walked away, probably to go mess with purpled.

"The names Tommy, or Tommyinnit"

"What brings you to this club?" Tubbo asked smiling.

"If I'm gonna be honest with you." Tommy laughed. "My mom forced me to join a club."


	7. Chapter 7

Dream didn’t attend lunch at all today. Instead, he went in the schools park. He watched as a bird flew away when he reached close proximity to it. The schools park was pretty simplistic and lackluster. There was a huge field of grass where people would play sports and other athletic endeavors, next to the concrete sidewalk. That’s where one of the schools exit doors were located. On the concrete path laid 4 benches, and 2 lampposts.  
Rarely anyone stayed at the school at night though, so they were a bit useless. 

Fall had ended and winter was coming into vision - so now all the leaves were shriveled up and disappearing, the trees being left barren, the field grass turning a dead tannish color in some parts. 

The only reason Dream came out to the park was because he was confused, trying to grasp his emotions. He would’ve regularly sat with Puffy and Skeppy if it weren’t for that.

He felt crazy. Was he the issue?

Unlike other times he criticized himself, he felt like the confidence he once had to tell himself to shut-up had eradicated, leaving him an emotional mess.

All the advice he was given by Techno, and the remark from Puffy felt out of his grasp.  
Like George said, what were the reasons to distance himself? He had done a lot for him. George helped him so much. He felt ungrateful suddenly; a bitter taste creeping on his tongue. 

All the thoughts he started organizing out in his head randomly fuzzed away. Like a half done puzzle getting destroyed, you would have to deal with it and try again. 

‘Thanks a lot adhd’ Dream cursed to himself.

Dream stood under a tree, then sitting down on the grass. His eyes staring into the void while his mind ventured off.

Suddenly he saw someone walking across the sidewalk in his vision. No, two people. They were a little far off, but seemed deep in conversation and thought.

Dream was a bit offside from the sidewalk, so he presumed they wouldn’t notice him if they passed by.

As they came closer in proximity, he could make out who they were. Wilbur and George. His goosebumps raised. Whatever they were talking about seemed pretty important by the looks on their faces.

They were probably supposed to be in class. But honestly, Dream didn’t expect any better from them.  
He could hear brief bits of their conversation.

“But I mean, I still care about him.”

“True”

“But still I want to-“

They walked out of his proximity. Dream could only hear their faint bicker until it faded out, leaving the only sounds to be the annoying birds chirping and someone mowing their lawn down the street.

Dream started to notice his phone buzzing with notifications. 3 from puffy and 14 from skeppy, he didn’t even bother checking what they said. But he expected that, he didn’t show up to lunch like he usually did. Plus lunch was ending in 10 minutes. He would be worried too if one of his friends randomly didn’t show up to lunch with no notice.

He supposed he could go and act like nothing happened. He got up, brushing some of the grass bits of his jeans. As he walked, his eyes shone in the suns dim bland rays. He bit the inside in his mouth due to nervousness as he walked in the school building.

He opened the cafeteria door, spying down his friends table and walking over. Skeppy and Puffy seemed like they were in the middle of conversation so they didn’t realize Dream was there.

Dream sat at the table, and that’s when they both turned around, surprised at his appearance.  
“Dream? What happened!? You had us worried sick” Puffy complained, crossing her arms.

Dream bit his tongue, as Skeppy and Puffy had expectant faces at him, obviously expecting to hear why. Anxiety started to prick at him but he held his composure, deciding to give the watered down answer.  
“I went to the park to relax.” Dream shrugged. “That’s all.”

Skeppy seemed pretty content with dreams answer, but Puffy didn’t seem to buy it. She didn’t say anything about it though.

On the other side of the lunch room, Gamerboy, Chaz, and Wallibear sat, arguing on the topic of the club.

“I don’t know how we can fund the club” 80 said shrugging, “The price to run the club is 100 dollars monthly. Usually me and Chaz split the money to pay for the club but he’s broke now. I don’t know if I can afford it much longer”

Walli sighed. “I don’t have money either”

“Well, what if we started a fundraiser?” Chaz suggested. “We could buy a bunch of chocolate for cheap and sell it to people”

“Who in their right mind would buy chocolate” 80 said. “We would have to offer more then just chocolate.”

“We could start drama.” Chaz said smiling smugly.  
“I like the way you think” 80 said smirking back. “No drama has happened in this school for a while.”

“Guys guys, maybe we shouldn’t do drama.” Walli suggested. “I’m sure some people just like chocolate you know?”

Chaz and 80 bursted out laughing.  
“Walli, Walli, trust the process. At the end over things everyone in this school are only out for themselves. They want to see people suffer or in simpler words, drama” Chazm reassured.

“I guess you guys are right, but if you don’t have a plan by the end of this week, it’s your loss”

Dream got up to throw his leftovers of food away, turning around to see Puffy behind him. “Puffy? What do you need.” He asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
The two walked out the cafeteria while the conversation escalated.

“I’m worried about you dream.” She stated bluntly.

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Dream brushed off, fidgeting with his hand.

“Dream, I’m your friend too you know.” She started. “It’s like one day you are completely fine, and the next you act different. I have a right to worry about you.”

Dream sighed. “I guess talking to someone about my doubts would help.”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“I owe it to you for being so shallow and in general a bad friend”

“You aren’t. That’s a toxic mentality.” Puffy crossed her arms.

“It’s true though! I lie to you guys about how I’m feeling so much. I feel so isolated with my issues. I feel like I’m supposed to feel isolated with them.” Dream started.

“Elaborate?” Puffy ushered on. 

Dream paused for a minute. “George.. he like, I feel like he somehow has control over me.”

Puffy didn’t know how to respond at confession Dream did.

Dream looked down at the floor. “I probably sound fucking stupid saying that. I’m just crazy.” Dream started. “I’m going to go to class.” He said walking away from puffy.

“Dream wait!”

It was after school. George had invited dream to his house, and as usual Dream hadn’t declined. Instead of sitting at the usual hangout spot which was George’s patio, they were in his room.  
Dream was sitting on the mini couch, and George was at his computer desk; which had his laptop, some papers, and some pens.

“Your room looks so messy, but organized.” Dream said out of the blue. George stopped his typing and chuckled. 

“Yeah, I try my best to keep the room clean.”

Dream started to hear his anxiety bark at him, looking out the window to distract himself.  
George turned around on his swivel chair to face Dream.  
“Dream”

Dream quickly turned attention to George.

“Have you ever questioned your sexuality?”

Dream exhaled, not prepared at the question.

“I’m, I’ve uh..” Dream stammered out the first part of his sentence, then thinking about it. “I’ve never really thought about it, stuff like that isn’t really important to me.”

“Interesting.”

“You speak like you’re writing an essay on my mannerisms” Dream joked nervously.

“I’m not that creepy.” George chuckled, turning back around in his chair. 

“I beg to differ.”

At this point; Dream just wished he could go home. Not like it was any less fun or boring but it was better then this.

The guilt washed over him again, and the words Dream had overthought started repeating in his head.

“It’s unfair to me. How I do, and would do so much for you but you’d leave me in a heartbeat.”

Make. It. .Fucking. Stop.

“Hey George?” Dream asked shakily.

“Hm?”

“Can I use the bathroom?” Dream asked.

“Yeah of-course, it’s up the hall to the right.” George answered.

As Dream left the room, George looked back at his laptop. He was hoping to finish the many missing school assignments he’d gathered from skipping class from time to time.

Suddenly he got a call from Wilbur, he picked up his phone and answered.  
“Hey, Will what’s up?”

“Not much, how are you and dream?”

“I’m doing amazing, and for Dream? Probably not.”

“True true, but you might have to be harsher on him if you really wanna isolate him. He still sits with puffy and skeppy at lunch”

“How do you even know that, they have different lunch schedules than us.”

Wilbur clicked his tongue. “Halo is friends with skeppy remember. Halo and I were chilling and he brought it up.”

George could hear a chip/snack bag being moved.  
“What are you eating?” George asked.

“M&N’s.” Wilbur replied.

“Weird snack choice but okay.”

“Honestly George, after you finally get what you want you are gonna owe me something cause I’ve been helping you so much.”

“You are the one that offered to help me in the first place” George said blowing a raspberry, even though he knew that Will wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Fair point.”

“Hey, you told me that Halo told you about something skeppy said right?” George asked.

“Mhm he did, what are you hinting at?”

“Halo already helps us, well only sometimes. But what if we asked him if we can use his connections to keep tabs on Dream?”

“George, sometimes I underestimate how smart you are.” Wilbur said chuckling.

“Doesn’t explain my failing grades, that brings up the point; you trying to help me with this mathwork?”

At the other side of George’s house, Dream sat in the bathroom looking at the mirror. A blank expression on his face. He could feel his emotions telling him to cry, but instead he just stood in shock.

Dream wasn’t weak, was he? He wouldn’t know. Everything just felt so, out of place for him.

What snapped him out of his trance was his phone buzzing. He took it out of his pocket and answered. It was his mom.

“Dream? Where are you?”

“I uh, I’m at a friends house.”

“I wanted you home so you could help your father with Christmas decorations.”

Right. It was December.

“I’ll be home in a bit okay?”

“Alright, stay safe.”

Dream clicked off his phone. He felt nauseous.

George was walking Dream home since he requested to go home. The wind seemed pretty calm at the moment, but it was still awfully cold.  
“So any plans for Christmas?” George asked.

“My family briefly talked about visiting our hometown for Christmas. I don’t know if they are serious though.” Dream mumbled.

“My mom is never home, so I doubt I’ll get a present from her but, I’ve been saving up to get Wilbur a new guitar.” George said, “What do you want for Christmas?”

“To not feel like shit everyday. I just want something that will make me happier.” 

George snorted at dreams reply.

“So what’s up with you going home early more often?” George asked.

“Well this time, my mom wanted help with Christmas decorations.” Dream started off. “Maybe cause I’m tall and I can reach the stuff unlike my dad.” It was a backhanded remark.

“You are pretty tall.” George said.

“You look short from my perspective.” Dream joked

“I’m like average height.” George said laughing.

“The other reason is because I’ve been feeling nauseous a lot lately” Dream said.

George realized they had made it to dreams lawn, so they parted ways.

And before Dream went inside the house, George got the signature goodbye wave from him.


End file.
